


Tasty, Twisty, Gender Roles

by Poemsingreenink



Category: Glee
Genre: Dating, F/M, Gender Roles, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasty, Twisty, Gender Roles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty, Twisty, Gender Roles

**Lauren and Joe**

Hippie boy’s faith says nothing below the belt until marriage. Lauren can respect that because it means respecting him, and if there’s anything Lauren Zizes can understand it’s respect. Though god is it hard some days. When they hold hands in the hallway she can feel the heat burning under her skin and pooling between her legs. It’s good when wrestling season starts and she has somewhere to channel it. Joe comes to her meets, and when she pins a guy hard enough to make the ground quake he’s the first one on his feet clapping, and smiling for her.

**Dottie and Stoner Brett**

Brett makes her brownies everyday, and only for her everyday (she checked). Oh sweet holy mother they are the best brownies _ever_. She can’t stop eating them, and she can’t stop kissing Brett because food and kissing are maybe the two most wonderful things in the entire world. She gets an A on her art project, and an A on her geometry quiz so her parents are happy too which is great because Dottie just wants everyone to feel as good as she’s feeling these days.

Once day, alone in the astronomy room, she tugs off Brett’s knit hat and then slides her favorite plaid headband over his head. It pulls the long red hair (a little greasy, but that’s okay) off his forehead and away from his face which gives her such a better shot at seeing his eyes. Delighted, she puts his hat back on feeling possessive and shy over their new little secret.

Brett bobs his head which means he likes it, and Dottie just _must_ to kiss him again.

**Sam and Brittany (With Past Tina/Mike and Side Tina/Blaine)**

It’s not a double date, even though Tina may have been calling it that in her head. Even though she and Blaine were technically each others _dates_ to the Sadie Hawkins dance that doesn’t mean they are _dating_ or that the evening will ever be labeled as a _date_ because of…so many reasons.

Brittany and Sam sit opposite of them Brittany’s bright white dress glittering under the dull Breadstix lights. As Sam leans across the table gesticulating wildly Brittany stretches her arm across the back of the booth so that her fingers could brush across Sam’s far shoulder if she wanted.

If Sam notices he doesn’t say anything, just dives into a Sean Connery impression that has Blaine cracking up.

Tina had done that once with Mike, and he’d looked at her…not oddly exactly, but there was a relief in his gaze when she’d quickly moved her arm. She’d felt like apologizing, but hadn’t really understood what she would have been apologizing for. She’d never done it again.

Blaine’s eyes flicker away from Sam’s face to take in the sight of Brittany’s arm, only a move away from draping itself over Sam’s shoulders, but he also stays silent his own hands folded into his lap as he laughs.

**Kurt and Adam.**

It’s weird. Not because Kurt never paid. He did. He paid all the time with Blaine. He dipped Blaine, held his hand and bought him flowers. But then again so had Blaine. And Blaine had sometimes led when they danced, pulled chairs out for him, and never just honked the horn when he pulled into the driveway to pick him up for dates. He always came to the door like a gentlemen.

It’s weird because when Kurt firmly takes the check out of Adam’s hand to let him know he’s paying for both of them this time Mohawk girl (Whose name Kurt still can’t catch) didn’t so much as quirk an eyebrow. It’s weird because even though Hipster Glasses (Whose name is Antonio) coos loudly over Adam taking Kurt’s hand at the end of Apples rehearsal he still invites Kurt to ‘guys night out’ (Which also involves Mohawk girl and leads to Kurt referring to that particular Apple as just ‘Mohawk’ until he better understands the situation…which also makes him feel like he’s grown as a person).

It’s weird. But it’s also pretty nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this back when Sadie Hawkins aired. It’s just four drabbles that have been hanging out on my computer.They have not been betaed. Feel free to comment and criticize


End file.
